


His Favorite Model

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Today I wrote my last exam! So I'm free for 4 weeks and I love it🎉So how about celebrating this with a scenario with Asahi who surprises s/o with a flight to Europe for his Foto shooting and fashion show (he managed that s/o can get along) . Like a whole week for s/o exploring the city or stay with Asahi on his set and in the evening meeting with partners for his new collection. He would absolutely show off with his s/o :)Something like that would be a dream ☺️
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	His Favorite Model

It was a dream come true hearing that you were able to tag along with your husband to one of his fashion retreats. You were more than excited to go out and see a place you’ve never seen before! And Asahi seemed to be as excited as you were because he just kept saying how happy he was that you were able to go with. And also, a part of him really wanted to show off to you what he was capable of in his line of work.

Getting to where you needed to go, you needed to take a plane to get there. And you swore that Asahi was packing up the whole house because he had so many bags with him with all of his designer materials and works that he had to bring. It was a good thing this whole trip was paid for and you two didn’t have to pay a thing! 

“Asahi do you really need to bring all that?” You asked as you looked over at your two suitcases to his, almost five. “I mean, how are we going to carry all of this??” your voice getting a bit higher the closer you got to the end of your sentence.

A soft chuckle left Asahi’s lips as he shook his head. “Don’t worry love. I can carry them all. I might even be able to carry your bags too if you want.” he offered in a genuine tone as he moved over to you and leaned down, nuzzling his nose to yours. 

You can’t help but scoff through your smile as you shook your head. “No no I can get my bags. I think we should get going though, we don’t want to miss our flight.” you replied and Asahi nodded to you.

Soon you were off to the airport, as you called an Uber to take you there so you didn’t have to worry about the car. It was a whole process however, getting into the airport and making sure you both went to the right place. It seemed like it took forever, but finally you were on the plane. Sitting back and looking out the window as you sat next to it and Asahi sat to your right. 

“I’m glad you were able to come, y/n. It’s honestly really fun and I can’t wait to show you everything that I do.” he spoke softly as he took your hand in his and kissed the back of your hand.

In that instant your heart melted and you smiled happily, “I’m glad I got to come too. Hopefully the plane ride wont be too bad.” you chuckled a bit nervously as it was your first time on a plane after all. But Asahi did his best to reassure you that it wasn’t all that bad. 

The whole flight, you and Asahi talked or rested. When you finally landed though, you were so glad to be on ground again it wasn’t even funny. Though your legs felt a bit weird after sitting for so long.

That night it was just the two of you since nothing started until the next day. So after checking in at the hotel and making sure everything you brought was with you, Asahi decides to take you to a restaurant. He’s been to this place before for work so he knew some places.

The night was filled with happiness and it was really something to be away from home and not having to worry about anything. Considering this as a vacation for yourself.

The next day however, was super busy. Asahi was able to take you to a coffee shop in the morning and it was probably the only time of the day that you were able to sit in one spot and relax. Because once you got to the place where the fashion show was being held, all hell broke loose around you. 

You honestly couldn’t understand how Asahi could deal with this. There were people everywhere and so much talking and instruction, you thought your head was going to explode. And you weren’t even being talked to, you were just listening! 

With how anxious Asahi could get, this is one of the places that he’s in his element. He is completely calm. Making sure his works look perfect on the models and sending them off to the catwalk. It was honestly quite surprising how Asahi was so calm in a high action and slightly stressful work place. But watching him work like this filled you with so much joy. Why? Because you could tell by his face how happy this makes him. How happy he is with what he does every day.

When it was getting closer to the end of the show however, one of the models had fell and sprained their ankle. No wonder, since they wore such high heels. And what Asahi had next was specifically for that model. It was fit to size for her and everything. Though Asahi didn’t freak out at all. Why? Because he had already thought of a solution. And that solution was you. 

“Me??” you asked in quite the shocked tone. “No no I can’t wear that. That would look terrible on me and I’m sure I’m not small en-” your words soon got cut off by Asahi’s lips against your own.

“Please love, you’re the only other person that can show this off so nicely. Please? I’ll do what ever you want for the rest of the time we’re here.” he begged and it was almost pathetic. There was nothing worse than a designer without a model. “Besides. I know you’ll just look perfect in this! All you have to do is walk down and walk back up.”

You looked at the outfit. It was very pretty, but would it really look that great on you? You sighed softly and then nodded. “Yeah alright. I’ll do it but only because you’re asking me to and there’s no one else.” you smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

“Perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Asahi cried out and began preparations to get that outfit on you.

By the time you were all dressed, you felt like a completely different person. You weren’t sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. But the way Asahi looked at you, it was like he was seeing you for the first time all over again and in complete awe. You were in something HE made and you were going to show it off for everyone there to see!

“You look so perfect, y/n.” his voice a mere whisper as he couldn’t get over how you looked and how you were going to represent his work. He almost felt his eyes water, but there was no time for tears even if they were happy. “Okay, you’re up next. Go show them what you got!” he encouraged and eased you to the stage. 

You could feel your heart racing and you could feel your cheeks heat with blush. But you try and take a deep breath before walking down the cat walk. It was such a thrilling experience and you never thought you would be doing something like this.

As you walked, Asahi looked over at the other fashion designers who were watching the show. They all looked intrigued by you and what you wore. This could possibly be one of the happiest moments of Asahi’s life. Besides meeting you of course.

When you make it backstage again, you find Asahi and he takes you into his arms, “You looked so amazing and beautiful out there!!” his expression filled with love and excitement.

“Asahi~! Haha stop it~ put me down silly~” you chuckled, feeling a bit embarrassed but completely loved by your boyfriend. 

Carefully he sets you down and takes your face in his hands. “I’ll have to see if I can get you to come to more of these, because you’re the perfect model for my clothes. Plus you being here has been like nothing else. I love you, y/n~” he spoke softly before leaning down and pressing his lips to yours.

Kissing him back you can’t help but smile against his lips. Thinking about how you could get used to coming with him to these things. Even if they were chaotic and stressful to be around. It was what your boyfriend loved to do and you would be there to support him any way you could. 


End file.
